duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
List of OCG Set Galleries
This is a list of all Set Galleries available in the Japanese Original Card Game. *'See Also:' **List of Duel Masters OCG Sets Booster Packs DM Series *DM-01 Base Set Gallery (OCG) *DM-02 Master of Evolution Gallery (OCG) file:dm02symbol.gif *DM-03 Master of Destruction Gallery (OCG) file:dm03symbol.gif *DM-04 Challenge of Black Shadow Gallery (OCG) file:dm04symbol.gif *DM-05 Return of the Survivor Gallery (OCG) file:dm05symbol.gif *DM-06 Invincible Soul Gallery (OCG) file:dm06symbol.gif *DM-07 Invincible Charge Gallery (OCG) file:dm07symbol.gif *DM-08 Invincible Legend Gallery (OCG) file:dm08symbol.gif *DM-09 Invincible Blood Gallery (OCG) file:dm09symbol.gif *DM-10 Eternal Arms Gallery (OCG) file:dm10symbol.gif *DM-11 Eternal Wave Gallery (OCG) file:dm11symbol.gif *DM-12 Eternal Vortex Gallery (OCG) file:dm12symbol.gif *DM-13 Eternal Phoenix Gallery (OCG) file:dm13symbol.gif *DM-14 Generate Gear Gallery (OCG) file:dm14symbol.gif *DM-15 Secret of Hidden Gear Gallery (OCG) file:dm15symbol.gif *DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear Gallery (OCG) file:dm16symbol.gif *DM-17 The Over-Technocross Gallery (OCG) file:dm17symbol.gif *DM-18 Best Challenger Gallery (OCG) file:dm18symbol.gif *DM-19 Spectacle Nova Gallery (OCG) file:dm19symbol.gif *DM-20 The Ultimate Nova Gallery (OCG) file:dm20symbol.gif *DM-21 History of Devil Nova Gallery (OCG) file:dm21symbol.gif *DM-22 The Dragonic Nova Gallery (OCG) file:dm22symbol.gif *DM-23 The End of the Universe Gallery (OCG) file:dm23symbol.gif *DM-24 Violence Heaven Gallery (OCG) file:dm24symbol.gif *DM-25 Violence Creator Gallery (OCG) file:dm25symbol.gif *DM-26 Dragonic Wars Gallery (OCG) file:dm26symbol.gif *DM-27 Perfect Heaven Gallery (OCG) file:dm27symbol.gif *DM-28 Battle Galaxy Gallery (OCG) file:dm28symbol.gif *DM-29 Lock-on Heroes Gallery (OCG) file:dm29symbol.gif *DM-30 Ultra Duel Gallery (OCG) file:dm30symbol.gif *DM-31 Greatest Champion Gallery (OCG) file:dm31symbol.gif *DM-32 Evolution Saga Gallery (OCG) file:dm32symbol.gif *DM-33 Rising Dragon Gallery (OCG) file:dm33symbol.gif *DM-34 Cross Generation Gallery (OCG) file:dm34symbol.gif *DM-35 Neverending Saga Gallery (OCG) file:dm35symbol.gif *DM-36 Psychic Shock Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DM-37 Dark Emperor Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DM-38 Angelic Wars Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DM-39 Psychic Splash Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif DMR Series *DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png Theme Decks, Power Up Packs, Reprint's and Half Deck's *DMC-01 Shobu's Blaze Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-02 Kokujo's Darkness Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-03 Shobu's Blaze Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-04 Kokujo's Darkness Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-05 Lightning Thunder Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-06 Dragon Strikes Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-07 Eternal Insects Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-08 Endless Black Hole Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-09 Shobu's Dragon Legend Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-10 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-11 Shobu's Dragon Legend Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-12 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-13 CoroCoro New Generation Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-14 Crimson Armorloids Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-15 Eternal Dragons Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-16 Guardian Blue Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-17 Dark Warriors Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-18 Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-20 Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-21 Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-22 Hell Boost Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-23 Speed Burn Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-24 Illusion Blue Half Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-25 Shobu's Fullmetal Fire Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-26 Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-28 Grand Devil Finisher Gallery (OCG) *DMC-29 Arc Seraphim Reverser Gallery (OCG) *DMC-30 Tyranno Drake Crusher Gallery (OCG) *DMC-31 Great Mecha-O Eraser Gallery (OCG) *DMC-32 Mars Flash Gallery (OCG) *DMC-33 Edge of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-34 CoroCoro Dream Pack 2: Eternal Legacy Gallery (OCG) *DMC-35 Beginner Beat Slash Deck Gallery (OCG) *DMC-36 Heaven of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-37 Violence Angel Gallery (OCG) *DMC-38 Castle of Demon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-39 Victory Soul Gallery (OCG) *DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal Gallery (OCG) *DMC-41 Wild Kingdom Gallery (OCG) *DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear Gallery (OCG) *DMC-43 Never Ending Hero Gallery (OCG) *DMC-44 Endless All Delete Gallery (OCG) *DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul Gallery (OCG) *DMC-46 Arcadias Knights Gallery (OCG) *DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu Gallery (OCG) *DMC-48 Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira Gallery (OCG) *DMC-49 Force of Dragon Gallery (OCG) *DMC-50 Perfect Angel Gallery (OCG) *DMC-51 Force of Dragon Entry Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-52 Perfect Angel Entry Pack Gallery (OCG) *DMC-53 Legend Chronicle Shobu Gallery (OCG) *DMC-54 Legend Chronicle Rival Gallery (OCG) *DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 Gallery (OCG) *DMC-56 The Samurai Legend Gallery (OCG) *DMC-57 The God Kingdom Gallery (OCG) *DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester Gallery (OCG) *DMC-59 Ambitious Samurai Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-60 Eternal Death Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-62 Ultra NEX Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-63 Lunatic God Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif *DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon Gallery (OCG) file:PS.gif DMD Starter Decks *DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png *DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel Gallery (OCG) file:E2.png DMX Packs *DMX-01 King of Duel Road: Strong 7 Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png *DMX-08 Burn up to the Max! BEST Competition Gallery (OCG) file:E1.png Promotional * OCG Promotional Cards Gallery * Jumbo Cards Collection Gallery Tournament Participation Prize Packs Conquering All Challenges Series * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) * Conquering All Challenges: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Good Luck Victory Pack Series: * Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 1 Gallery (OCG) * Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 2 Gallery (OCG) * Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 3 Gallery (OCG) * Good Luck Victory Pack: Volume 4 Gallery (OCG) Other * Treasure Pack Victory!! Gallery (OCG) * DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon CoroCoro Version Gallery (OCG) Category:OCG Card Set Galleries